伍迪的台詞
This page lists all of Woodie's Character quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. 伍迪 Tools Base Game * Axe- "It's not as nice as Lucy." * Luxury Axe- "It's almost as nice as Lucy." * Lucy the Axe- "I love Lucy!" * Shovel- "Dig a hole. Plant a tree!" * Regal Shovel- "Time to dig golden holes." * Pickaxe- "Almost an axe, but not quite." * Opulent Pickaxe- "It's pretty, but can't chop down trees." * Razor- "A true lumberjack never shaves." * Razor (can't shave)- "You can't shave what's not hair." * Razor (nothing left)- "It's already shorn, eh?" * Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try this while he's awake." * Hammer- "Everyone makes mistakes, eh?" * Pitchfork- "This really isn't my style." Don't Starve Together * Feather Pencil- "The bird murder wasn't even necessary. Heh." * Brush- "You could debark a log with this thing." * Saddle- "Yep, that'll get us there." * War Saddle- "Makes me feel like a Mountie." * Glossamer Saddle- * Saddlehorn- "Puts the critter back to how nature intended." * Salt Lick- "My mouth's dry just looking at it." * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- Shipwrecked * Machete- "Ooh, that's a thing for choppin'." * Luxury Machete- "It chops AND sparkles!" Light Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "Where's my guitar?" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It uses wood." * Campfire (high)- "Uh oh! It's bit high!" * Fire Pit (high)- "I'm using too much wood too fast!" * Campfire (normal)- "I love a fire in the evening." * Fire Pit (normal)- "Mmmm. Smells woody." * Campfire (low)- 「我應該對它做點什麼。」 * Fire Pit (low)- "There should be some wood around here somewhere." * Campfire (embers)- "It's almost gone." * Fire Pit (embers)- "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" * Campfire (out)- "It was good while it lasted." * Fire Pit (out)- "If only I had some wood." * Torch- "Trees by torchlight." * Miner Hat- "Down deep in a coal mine." * Torch (out)- "My light ran out!" * Miner Hat (out)- "My mining days are over." * Pumpkin Lantern- "It better not tip over." * Lantern- "High tech!" Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire (upon being built)- "Where's my electric guitar?" * Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built)- "It uses wood." * Endothermic Fire (high)- "Uh oh! It's bit high!" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "I'm using too much wood too fast!" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "I love a cold fire in the evening." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "Mmmm. Smells woody." * Endothermic Fire (low)- "I should probably do something aboot that, eh?" * Endothermic Fire Pit (low)- "There should be some wood around here somewhere." * Endothermic Fire (embers)- "It's almost gone." * Endothermic Fire Pit (embers)- "I should go chop some wood for that, eh?" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "It was good while it lasted." * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "If only I had some wood." * Moggles- "Now featuring night-time chopping!" Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Lights- "It illuminates with all the colors of the wind." * Willow's Lighter- "Keep it away from the trees!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea- "It's like armor for fire." * Bottle Lantern- "You okay in there, glowin' buddies?" * Obsidian Fire Pit- "Looks like the perfect place to light a fire." Survival Base Game * Backpack- "That's my rucksack." * Piggyback- "I used all parts of the pig." * Bird Trap- "I'll show those birds yet!" * Bug Net- "It can collect skeeters." * Fishing Rod- "I should spend some time at the lake." * Straw Roll- "I've slept on worse back at the lumber camp." * Fur Roll- "I love camping." * Tent- "I'm used to sleeping in worse." * Trap- "Work smarter, eh?" * Honey Poultice- "At least I didn't have to pay for it." * Healing Salve- "Healthiness in goo form." * Umbrella- "This will keep my beard dry, eh?" * Compass- "True north." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Good for long hikes." * Luxury Fan- "A traditional Canadian fan." * Siesta Lean-to- "Naps are important during a long day of chopping." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep and in cave)- "I prefer to siesta between chopping sessions, not at night." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My belly is rumbling. I'd never be able to relax." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "Can't siesta, something chasing me." * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "I don't think it can still be considered a tent." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "It's a husk." * Thermal Stone- "We call those 'night rocks' back home." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Brrr! It's frozen." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "It's gone cold, eh?" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's getting a bit... medium." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "I could chop all winter with that in my pocket!" * Pretty Parasol- "This will keep my beard moderately dry, eh?" Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- "I need to share this with somebody!" * Booster Shot- "This should cure those sniffles." * Waterballoon- "Could be fun times lobbin' these around." * Whirly Fan- "I'm not used to the heat in this place!" * Bernie (held)- "Cute, ain't he Luce?" * Bernie (active)- "I guess I should be used to weird stuff by now." * Bernie (inactive)- "It's all scorched." * Bernie (broken)- "Poor lil' guy." * Bundling Wrap- "The paper's brown. Like wood." * Bundled Supplies- "What's inside? Hope it's logs." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Now I can carry more delicious wood." * Booty Bag- "A bag for my booty." * Sea Sack- "It's for holding my treasures." * Tropical Fan- "A traditional Canadian fan." * Silly Monkey Ball- "What're you smiling at?" * Tropical Parasol- "This will keep my beard moderately dry, eh?" * Anti Venom- "Tastes awful, but it works!" * Palm Leaf Hut- "The best shelter a woodcutter could ask for." Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "It seems a waste to just leave it sitting there empty." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "It'll be a bit longer, eh?" * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Oh boy! Here it comes!" * Crock Pot (finished)- "Time for supper!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "Not the greatest idea, eh?" * Bee Box- "Buzzers!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "I get hungry just looking at it." * Bee Box (some honey)- "I could get more if I waited." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Maple syrup substitute!" * Basic and Improved Farm- "I prefer larger plants." * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "They'll never reach chopping size." * Basic Farm (finished)- * Improved Farm (finished)- * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs some poop." * Ice Box- "Ahhhh. Reminds me of home." * Drying Rack- "It's set up... just add meat." * Drying Rack (drying)- "This is like watching meat dry." * Drying Rack (finished)- "That looks done." Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Burned to a crisp." * Bee Box (burnt)- "No, not the bees!" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "If it was a tree farm, I'd be sad." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "This is like watching meat dry in rain." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Its usefulness has dried up." * Bucket-o-poop- "Poop belongs in a bucket, not on the ground." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "It needs a bit of help getting started." * Mushroom Planter (mushrooms)- Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "The mussels can't get enough of this thing." Science Base Game * Science Machine- "I don't trust all this science stuff." * Alchemy Engine- "This is getting strange." * Thermal Measurer- "We can build these half as tall back home." * Rainometer- "Rain makes the trees grow." * Lightning Rod- "Weather's not going to get the drop on me now." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "It's pretty like the northern lights." * Gunpowder- "Never did like this stuff." Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "How did it get burned?!" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "Well, it obeys some basic laws of physics." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "The ones from home don't burn." * Rainometer (burnt)- "Its knowledge of rain didn't keep it from being burned." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "Lazy thing." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Save the trees!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "It craves wood." * Electrical Doodad- "I don't even begin to understand how this thing works." Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- "Heh. Has a little compass and everything." * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel- "Oughta put a block of cut stone up there." * Potter's Wheel (burning)- * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- Shipwrecked * Ice Maker 3000- * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Furiously icy! Reminds me of home." * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "Gettin' low." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "It'll give out any second." * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's hooped." Fight Base Game * Spear- "It lacks the heft of a good solid axe." * Ham Bat- "What a waste of good ham." * Boomerang- "That looks hard to throw." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Sorry! Clumsy me!" * Blow Dart- "Let's see what my huge lungs can do with this!" * Sleep Dart- "I can make my escape if I use this!" * Fire Dart- "This seems a bit aggressive." * Football Helmet- "Will this give me hockey hair?" * Grass Suit- "It's better than nothing." * Log Suit- "It fits me so well!" * Marble Suit- "It's hard to swing an axe while wearing this." * Bee Mine- "I don't know if the bees like this." * Tooth Trap- "This seems a bit rough." * Shelmet- "This will keep my noggin safe." * Snurtle Shell Armour- "You can never be too safe." *Death (mob)- "What did I say?" Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Plaid is all the armour I need." * Morning Star- "That's mighty nifty." * Weather Pain- "I prefer to chop the trees myself." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- "Pretty snappy looking." * Battle Spear- "Who needs a spear when you got ol' Luce?" * Electric Dart- "Gross bird parts made an okay weapon, I guess." * Tail o' Three Cats- "I hope I don't hurt the little critters with this." Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "This spear has a little extra bite." * Poison Dart- "Aim for a main vein, eh?" * Coconade- "I'm gonna do some serious damage with this." * Coconade (lit)- * Spear Gun (empty)- "This is one skookum weapon!" * Spear Gun- * Poison Spear Gun- * Obsidian Spear Gun- * Cutlass Supreme- "That's a pretty neat little cutter, eh?" * Trident- "Get a load of this massive fork, eh?!" * Cactus Spike- "Hoo-boy. That's sharp." * Seashell Suit- "This doesn't seem very hardy." * Limestone Suit- "Makes me feel pretty tough, eh?" * Cactus Armour- "Pretty prickly protection, eh?" Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "It's where I try to make birds reform their evil ways." * Birdcage (occupied)- "Think aboot what you've done, bird!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "They look so innocent when they dream." * Pig House- "A little duct tape would fix that right up." * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Sorry! I'm not looking in!" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "It's bacon-stuffed." * Rabbit Hutch- "Is it carrot flavoured?" * Hay Wall (inventory and placed)- "I could sneeze it over." * Hay Wall (damaged)- * Wood Wall (inventory and placed)- "I like the look of that!" * Wood Wall (damaged)- * Stone Wall (inventory and placed)- "Safe and secure, eh?" * Stone Wall (damaged)- * Chest- "Wood is so handy! Look at all the things you can make!" * Chest (full)- "It's full, eh?" * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That's not allowed, eh?" * Sign- "Is there anything wood can't do?" * Potted Fern- "It shows my love of plant life." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "A mere shell of its former glory." * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "Is it roasted carrot flavoured?" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "Well that escalated quickly." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "I miss the old you." * Chest (burnt)- "Wood does have a downside, though..." * Scaled Chest- "Gaudy if you ask me." * Sign (burnt)- "Wood is the best at burning." Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "I'll get you something to eat soon buddy." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "He's got a hankering for some poutine!" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I'm sorry. I failed you." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "That's starting to smell." * Sign (empty)- "Is there something wood can't do?" * Directional Sign (empty)- "Let's give our neighbours some guidance." * Mini Sign- "Is there anything wood can't do?" * End Table- "A little bit of nature makes everything nicer." * End Table (burning)- * End Table (burnt)- * Friendly Scarecrow- "He's doing the world a service." *Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- *Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "It's not much use like that." * Moon Rock Wall- "Looks nice'n'sturdy." * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- * Scaled Furnace- "I'm sweaty enough without help from a furnace." * Wardrobe- "It's hard to stay neat and tidy in the woods." * Wardrobe (burning)- * Wardrobe (burnt)- "Not so useful now, eh?" * Wood Fence (held)- * Wood Fence- "That's a good lookin' fence." * Wood Gate (held)- * Wood Gate- "Some nice woodwork there." * Potted Succulent- "You're hard to kill. I respect that." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "Who knew sand could look so good." * Sand Castle (sand)- "Looks good." * Limestone Wall (held)- "Why build a walls when we could build bridges?" * Limestone Wall- "That's a wall, eh." * Limestone Wall (damaged)- * Sandbag (held)- "A tiny portable dam." * Sandbag- "Building dams is my specialty." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "I'm ready for adventure, eh!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- * Buoy- "Floatin' through life. Got the right idea, eh?" Turfs Base Game * Wooden Flooring- "Flooring fit for a king!" * Carpeted Flooring- "Too classy for my taste." * Checkerboard Flooring- "Looks like one of those city-people outhouses." * Other Turfs- "Just some ground, eh?" Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "Just some ground, eh?" Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- "Fire doesn't quite take here, eh?" Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "Just some ground, eh?" Refine Base Game * Rope- "Good for holding stuff to other stuff." * Boards- "So smooth. You can really see the grain." * Cut Stone- "Part of the Canadian shield." * Papyrus- "I'd rather chop than write." * Purple Gem- "It's nothing a good chopping wouldn't fix." * Nightmare Fuel- "All of my fears in liquid form, eh?" Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- "I think it's missing something." * Marble Bean- "The magical fruit." * Beeswax- "Yeesh, that's waxy." * Wax Paper- "A good place to spit out your gum." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "How do I dye it plaid?" * Limestone- "I crushed up that pretty coral to make this." * Empty Bottle- "What was in it?" Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "I look good in wood." * Prestihatitator- "I like to call it the 'Hat Machine!'" * Shadow Manipulator- "OK, I kind of get it now." * Pan Flute- "I only sing for Lucy." * Night Light- "What kind of darkness is that?" * Night Armour- "It makes me queasy to look at." * Dark Sword- "Nightmares can't hurt ye!" * One-man Band- "I stand on guard for thee!" * Bat Bat- "A mouse with wings?" * Belt of Hunger- "It tickles, I think it's still alive." * Chilled Amulet- "Just need a beverage to cool now, eh?" * Nightmare Amulet- "The sparkle is gone from the gem." * Life Giving Amulet- "Always have a backup plan." * Fire Staff- "I don't trust this magic business." * Ice Staff- "It reminds me of home." * Telelocator Staff (1)- "Just another use for wood." * Telelocator Staff (2)- "I wonder what this thing does." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It's ready, but am I?" * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "Needs gems, eh?" * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Looks ready." * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "It'll need a gem." Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "I don't look as good burnt." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "This is why I don't use hat warmers." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "Nope, lost it." * Old Bell- "I'm amazed it makes such a crisp sound." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil- "That's an odd looking tree." * Ocuvigil (burning)- * Ocuvigil (burnt)- * Moon Dial- "Do I really need to be reminded of the moon during the day?" * The Lazy Deserter- "Some sort of sandy transportation." Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "That's a funny lookin' contraption, eh?" * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "Not so funny anymore." * Dripple Pipes- "I'm more of a guitar player." Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "I'm pretty good at sewing." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Where I'm from these would only work in the fall." * Straw Hat- "It will keep the sun off my head." * Beefalo Hat- "Now I'm the king of the beefalo!" * Beekeeper Hat- "This will keep the bees out of my eyes." * Feather Hat- "I don't want to wear that... thing." * Winter Hat- "It's a nice toque, eh?" * Top Hat- "It's too fancy." * Dapper Vest- "It's not plaid, but it'll do." * Breezy Vest- "Nice and breezy." * Puffy Vest- "This could stand up to the winters back home, eh?" * Bush Hat- "It's good for hiding from nature." * Garland- "I think it looks nice with my red hair." * Walking Cane- "It's good for the back country." Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Traditional garb of a woodsman." * Fashion Melon- "You can call me Mr. Melon." * Ice Cube- "I could chop this if I had to." * Rain Coat- "For chopping in the rain." * Rain Hat- "Always keep a dry head while chopping." * Summer Frest- "I'm still not convinced plaid isn't all-weather wear." * Floral Shirt- "I really prefer plaid." * Eyebrella- "Always good to have something watching over you." * Hibearnation Vest- "Now this is some proper winter gear." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- "Seems pretty useless." * Desert Goggles- "That's easy on the eyes." * Funcap- "That there'll make you one with the forest." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "I feel like a bit of a keener when I put it on." * Snakeskin Hat- "Now would this be a 'touque' or a 'tuque'?" * Snakeskin Jacket- "I feel so suave in it." * Blubber Suit- "It's not very flattering, eh?" * Windbreaker- "I feel right at home in this, eh." * Particulate Purifier- "Nothin' stinks when I got this on." * Sleek Hat- "It's a speed toque, eh?" * Shark Tooth Crown- "It's a hat made of teeth." * Dumbrella- "Double the protection!" Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "My specialty!" * Raft- "Pitiful little boat." * Row Boat- "Powered by elbow grease." * Cargo Boat- "I'd prefer cargo shorts." * Armoured Boat- "As safe as it gets, eh." * Boat Repair Kit- "Patch'er up, eh?" * Thatch Sail- "I've got the wind in my sails." * Cloth Sail- "This should help me get around." * Snakeskin Sail- "Sailin' in style." * Feather Lite Sail and Iron Wind- "Seems touchin' all those gross feathers was worth it." * Boat Torch- "I can go night fishing, eh?" * Boat Lantern- "It's a boat light." * Boat Cannon- "This'll blow'em up real good!" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "I'm looking forward to a wobster dinner." * Trawl Net- "The fishes should swim right into this." * Trawl Net (equipped)- * Trawl Net (full)- * Trawl Net (extremely full)- * Trawl Net (detached)- * Trawl Net (sinking)- * Spyglass- "Helps my eyesight, eh?" * Super Spyglass- "As easy as looking out over the plains of Alberta, eh." * Captain Hat- "I hope I don't go down with the ship." * Pirate Hat- "It's the pirate's life for me now." * Life Jacket- "Makes me feel safe." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "It singes everything it touches." * Obsidian Axe- "An axe... with fire?! Watch out, Lucy, you've got competition!" * Obsidian Spear- "This is one fiery spear." * Obsidian Armour- "Hot stuff, eh?" * Obsidian Coconade- "It packs a major punch." * Howling Conch- "I can hear the chimes of twenty-nine bells." * Sail Stick- "The Northern winds are at my disposal." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "It's the wood of the caves!" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "Heh, stoned again eh?" * Thulecite Wall- "Crumbling but still secure, eh?" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "I think it's off." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "This thing just turned on!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "It's vibrating!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "It's going crazy!" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "It's settling down." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "It's nearly still." * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- * The Lazy Forager- "This'll make the chores go by quicker!" * Magiluminescence- "I could cut wood at night with this." * Construction Amulet- "I've always been better at cuttin' anyways." * The Lazy Explorer- "This will help me get around quickly." * Star Caller's Staff- "Useful in a pinch!" * Deconstruction Staff- "This'll help me dismantle stuff!" * Pick/Axe- "It's... it's beautiful." * Thulecite Crown- "It's no toque, but it'll do." * Thulecite Suit- "That'll stop the hurt." * Thulecite Club- "Metal on a stick." * Houndius Shootius (held)- "This needs to be installed properly." * Houndius Shootius- "That'll drive the hosers off." Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- "I already know more than enough aboot those things." * Applied Horticulture- "Does it grow trees?" * Sleepytime Stories- "The perfect book for a full moon." * The End is Nigh!- "I know better than to mess with that, eh." * On Tentacles- "They don't have tentacles in Canada." * Joy of Volcanology- "Make it rain hellfire!" Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- "Is it still a map if nothing's on it?" Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- "Giving it pats is relaxing." * Vargling- "Man and robot's best friend." * Ewelet- "Heh, it feels like a beard." * Broodling- "Don't start no forest fires now, buddy." * Glomglom- "Charmingly chubby." * Giblet- "Look, it's not you. It's me." Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- * Bubble Pipe Carving- * Pawn Figure- * Rook Figure- * Knight Figure- * Bishop Figure- * Queenly Figure- * Kingly Figure- Events Don't Starve Together * Candy Bag- "That there bag could hold a whole heap of candy." * Candy Apple- "Even the stick is delicious." * Candy Corn- "Don't worry, I'll eat enough for the both of us, Lucy." * Catcoon Candy- "These ones don't puke. I like 'em." * Choco Pigs- "Melts in your mouth, not in your hand." * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "I'll tell you what it tastes like, Lucy." * Gummy Spider- "Yeesh. That's a lot of candy legs." * Jelly Worm- "Not too bad, eh?" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "Just a regular ol' cob of corn." * Raisins- "Eh. I don't mind 'em." * "Raisins"- "Not sure that's food, eh?" * Broken Stake- "What a waste of wood, eh?" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "I'd rather my future be a surprise." * Empty Elixir- "Doesn't even have a label." * Faux Fangs- "More intimidating than beaver teeth." * Monkey Paw- "That right there's a bad time waitin' to happen." * Spider Ring- "Creepy." * Gift Wrap- "Should we do something nice today, Lucy?" * Gift- "They're just as fun to give as they are to receive." * Festive Tree Planter- "I'm sure I have an extra pine cone somewhere." * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "Too bad. Made the place feel real cozy." * Winter's Feast Tree- "Must... not chop..." * Gingerbread Cookie- "It's a gingerbread lumberjack." * Eternal Fruitcake- "That thing just ain't right." * Sugar Cookie- "Always had a soft spot for a good holiday cookie." * Candy Cane- "Satisfies the sweet tooth." * Chocolate Log Cake- "All the taste and none of the splinters!" * Plum Pudding- "Hard to complain about this whole "Feast" business." * Apple Cider- "Doesn't fall far from the cider tree." * Hot Cocoa- "Perfect for drinking next to a good fire, eh?" * Heavenly Eggnog- "Psst, Lucy. Do I have a 'nog moustache?" * Festive Bauble- "For hanging on the unchopped tree with care." * Festive Light- "What do you think, Lucy? Decorate, or chop?" * Magnificent Adornment- "Y'know, I do believe that was worth it." * Gobbler Shrine- "I'm not giving anything to those birds!" * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "It's all burnt up." * Red Pouch- "It's Lucy-colour." * Lucky Gold Nugget- "I could use a bit of luck." * Red Firecrackers- "Let's not set them off in the forest." * Red Lantern- "This little light of mine." * Lucky Fan- "It had to be birds, didn't it?" * Lucky Beast Head- "That's a sight, eh?" * Lucky Beast Body- "Nice needlework." * Lucky Beast Tail- "Well, somebody's gotta do it." Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- 「它在呼喚我！」 * Lumpy Evergreen- "Lucy would want me to chop it down." * Spiky Tree- 「樹不應該反擊的！」 * Evergreen (stump)- "Ahhhh!" * Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Another one!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "It was a hard battle, but I won." * Evergreen (burning)- "Nooo! I could have chopped it!" * Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "I'm sorry!" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "That's what you get for being spiky!" * Evergreen (burnt)- "What a waste." * Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel terrible!" * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "It deserved it." *Evergreen (sapling)- "Here comes a tree!" * Log- 「它讓這一切都值得了。」 * Log (burning)- "Oh no! The fruits of my labour!" * Charcoal- "This makes me a bit sad." * Pine Cone- 「我應該種它然後砍倒它！」 * Marble Tree- "Even Lucy can't chop that one down." * Totally Normal Tree- "I feel conflicted, eh?" * Living Log- "I am going to keep you, and call you Frank." * Sapling- "I want to see it grow so that I can chop it down." * Sapling (picked)- 「剪樹苗不比砍樹好玩。」 * Sapling (burning)- "Aw! He barely had a chance!" * Sapling (held)- "Mmmmm. It's all twiggy." * Twigs- 「我應該做個迷你斧頭來砍這些。」 * Grass Tuft- "Looks like kindling." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "It's gone all nubbly." * Grass Tuft (barren)- "I need to poop on it." * Grass Tuft (burning)- "I hope that doesn't spread to the trees." * Grass Tuft (held)- "It makes my eyes water." * Cut Grass- 「我覺得我對這個過敏。」 * Berry Bush- "Saskatoon berries?" * Berry Bush (picked)- 「沒有漿果了！」 * Berry Bush (barren)- "It needs a good poopin'" * Berry Bush (burning)- * Berry Bush (held)- "Time for a little landscaping." * Reeds- "Reeds." * Reeds (picked)- 「它們會回來的。」 * Reeds (burning)- "Fire makes me nervous." * Cut Reeds- "Want to hear my loon call?" * Plant- "I wonder what it will be." * Plant (growing)- "A watched plant never grows." * Plant (ready to be picked)- "Time for grub." * Marsh Plant- "Plant." * Spiky Bush- "That's a bramble." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- 「為了那個值得嗎？」 * Spiky Bush (burning)- "Foomph!" * Spiky Bush (held)- "I should plant this." * Flower- "That's nice." * Petals- "I wonder if Lucy would like these." * Evil Flower- "Something is wrong with that flower." * Dark Petals- "They're frowning at me with little evil faces." * Red Mushroom- "It's a red mushroom." * Green Mushroom- "It's a green mushroom." * Blue Mushroom- "I can never remember which ones you can eat." * Mushroom (sleeping)- "They have their own schedule." * Mushroom (picked)- 「我想我把它弄斷了。」 Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "That tree is calling to me!" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Ahhhh!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Nooo! I could have chopped it!" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "What a waste." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- * Sapling (withered)- "With this heat, it'll never grow to chopping size!" * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Maybe it'd thrive if it was cooler." * Berry Bush (withered)- "It's perished from the heat, eh?" *Plant (withered)- * Birchnut- "I should grow it and then chop it down!" * Cactus- "That's gonna hurt." * Cactus (after picking)- * Cactus (picked)- "It certainly did." * Tumbleweed- "I wish it was sturdier so I could chop it." Don't Starve Together * Twiggy Tree- "Choppin's choppin'." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "Another one!" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "I'm sorry!" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I feel terrible!" *Twiggy Tree (sapling)- * Twiggy Tree Cone- "With a little care, this could make fer some good choppin'." * Diseased Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Juicy Berry Bush- "It's caught a bit of a bug." *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "I see a snack." * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "Eh, they'll be back." * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "Lookin' pretty barren." * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "This would be more useful somewhere else, eh?" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "Dry as the Albert plains." *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- * Marble Shrub- "Defo can't chop that." * Succulent- "That's a plant, eh?" * Succulent- "There's a lot of water in there for such a tiny plant." Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch- "Lucy's got too much kick for this." * Jungle Tree- "The tree's call fills my ears!" * Viney Bush- "It's just asking to be chopped." * Snake Den- *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "That was some good choppin!" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "Those were good times." * Viney Bush (stump)- "Not as fun as a tree, but it was good choppin' nonetheless." * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "Waste of a good choppin' stump." * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "Burnt like bacon, eh?" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "What a waste." * Viney Bush (burnt)- "Welp, that's not coming back." * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- *Jungle Tree (sapling)- * Jungle Tree Seed- * Bamboo- "It's like diet wood, eh?" * Vine- "Sigh. Not a tree." * Brainy Sprout- "What are you, some sort of keener?" * Mangrove- "Looks tasty!" * Mangrove (burnt)- "Hurts my hoser heart to look at." * Palm Tree- "Prepare to be chopped!" *Palm Tree (sapling)- * Palm Leaf- "I use it for fanning myself." * Regular Jungle Tree- "It wants me to cut it down, I can tell." * Tidal Plant- Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "They're all comfy-cozy in there." * Killer Bee Hive- "Why are those bees so angry?" * Honeycomb- "I bet the bees worked their stingers off for this." * Hound Mound- "I know better than to mess with that." * Bones- "It's covered with dog spit, eh?" * Touch Stone- "I don't know if I should touch it." * Harp Statue- "You lost your head, eh?" * Marble Pillar- "Somebody must have built that." * Marble- "Feels like a government building." * Rundown House- "They're not the handiest." * Merm Head- "Smells like a factory trawler." * Pig Head- "What a waste of good pork." * Pig Torch- "How did they do that without thumbs?" * Basalt- "That rock ain't going to move." * Boulder- "I could break it down if I tried hard enough." * Rocks- "For the times when wood won't work." * Flint- "This could be an axe head." * Nitre- "It's how we built the railway." * Gold Nugget- "You can't make a coffee table out of gold.\nWell, maybe you can. But you shouldn't." * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. eggs. bacon" * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "Someone was here." * Grave (dug)- "Sorry! Don't haunt me!" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Hey! A clue!" * Animal Track- "A large woodland creature passed this way!" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "The beastie got away." * Animal Track (found)- "The beastie is nearby." * Wooden Thing- "It's a... magic thing, I think." *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It's almost ready, eh?" *Wooden Thing (locked)- "There are bits missing, eh?" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Ready to go, eh?" * Ring Thing- "Ringy, eh?" * Crank Thing- "Cranky, eh?" * Box Thing- "Boxy, eh?" * Metal Potato Thing- "Potato-y, eh?" * Worm Hole- "That looks like a bum!" * Worm Hole (open)- "I'm not sure I want to look at that, eh?" * Worm Hole (exited)- "It was gross in there!" * Pond- "I can't swim!" * Skeleton- "Sorry, friend." * Spider Den- "Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing!" * Spider Eggs- "Why would I want to carry that around?" * Rabbit Hole- "I doubt there are trees down there." * Walrus Camp- "Walruses are nearby, eh?" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "This won't be safe come winter." Reign of Giants * Ice- "A reminder of home for my pocket." * Mini Glacier- "Home sweet home!" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "Back home, they never melt." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- * Burrow- "I bet it's just a pile of rocks inside." *Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "Nothing going in or out." * Rundown House (burnt)- "Couldn't even build a fireproof house." * Merm Head (burnt)- "Amazingly, it smells even worse now." * Pig Head (burnt)- "I'd like to complain to the chef." * Hollow Stump- "Ugh, how many more lives do you have?" * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Good riddance." * Glommer's Statue- "That's a curious statue, eh?" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- * Skeleton (self)- "That's just downright unnerving." Don't Starve Together * Bat Cave- "Full of the little critters!" * Gigantic Beehive- "Nature is something else, eh?" * Florid Postern- "That'd be the thing I fell through, eh." * Marble Sculpture (rook)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop)- * Marble Sculpture (knight)- "Creepy" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "Eek! Put it back in!" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- *Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- * Magma- "I wouldn't get too close to that, eh?" * Meteor- * Moon Rock- "It's uh, a moon rock." * Moon Stone- * Moon Stone (repaired)- "I'd rather not muck with that if I can help it." * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- * Moon Rubble- "That's in a pretty sorry state, eh?" * Petrified Evergreen- "So... senseless." *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Rock Den- "Anyone home?" * Stagehand- "Not my style." * Stagehand (walking)- * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "Just a big hunk of marble, that." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- * Suspicious Marble (carrying)- * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "Hmph. Maybe I don't got it so bad." * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "That's unfortunate there, buddy." * Loot Stash- "Something good's in there, eh?" * Lake- * Cave-in Boulder- "Lookes like that can be moved, eh?" Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den- "That's where my crab buds live." * Fishermerm's Hut- "I'd prefer a log cabin." * Merm Hut- "They're not the handiest." * Prime Ape Hut- "Where the keeners sleep." * Shoal- "If only it were a little colder out, would be a perfect spot for ice fishin'!" * Wildbore House- "Looks like a house fulla hosers." * Wobster Den- "Come out, little guy." * Coral Reef- "Ripe for the picking." * Coral- "Maybe I could crush it down to make something new." * Limpet Rock- "I could make a snack out of those." * Limpet Rock (picked)- "Just a big rock, eh?" *Limpet Rock (withered)- * Magma Pile- "A little rearranging and it'd make a nice inukshuk." * Krissure- "Woah, cool it, eh." * Steamer Trunk- "Anything good inside?" * Sandy Pile- "It's a big pile of sand." * Sand- "Sandy." * Sharkitten Den- *Sharkitten Den (inactive)- * Volcano- *Suspicious Bubbles- "I know you're down there, buddy." *Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- *Suspicious Bubbles (found)- * Tidal Pool- "Seems like a popular hangout spot for fishes." * Lava Pool- "I'm breaking a sweat just looking at it." * Mussels- "They want to be food." * Slot Machine- "The spirit of the North guides my fate." * Electric Isosceles- "Kinda spooky, eh?" * Octo Chest- "Thanks for the stuff, guy!" * Debris- "Where am I?" * Crate- "That's a box, eh." *Flotsam- "Justa bunch of junk." * Wildbore Head- "Tough luck, buddy." * Wildbore Head (burnt)- * Seashell- "A pretty shell." * Poisonous Hole- "I think I'll give that a wide berth." * Gunpowder Barrel- "That looks dangerous." * X Marks the Spot- "Time to get digging!" * Rawling- "What a nutter!" *Watery Grave- "I hope to never end up in one of those." * Wreck- "A waste of good wood." * Wooden Platform Thing- *Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- *Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- *Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- * Grassy Thing- "I should keep a hold of this." * Screw Thing- "There must be a use for this, eh?" * Wooden Potato Thing- "Doesn't look anything like a potato. And I know potatoes." * Ring Thing- "Some sort of ring?" * Volcano Staff- "The power of the volcano is in my hand." Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "It's bunged up." * Sinkhole (Blocked off) - "There're probably no trees down there anyway." *Rope to Surface- "There are probably trees up there." * Red Mushtree- "Maybe I should chop it." * Green Mushtree- "It's made of wood." * Blue Mushtree- "I can't let that stand." * Light Flower- "Shiny!" * Light Bulb- "It looks chewy." * Stalagmite (normal and pointy)- "I'm not too interested in rocks." * Spilagmite- "I should skedaddle before they come out of there." * Slurtle Mound- "Are you guys doing OK in there?" * Splumonkey Pod- "What a fine choice of building materials." * Fern- "Hey! It's a fern!" * Foliage- "Looks like a salad." * Cave Banana Tree- "They don't have those back home." Don't Starve Together * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "I like the colour of this one." * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "Well I can't cut it down now..." * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "Chop it down before it spreads!" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- * Fossil Fragment- "Brittle." *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- * Odd Skeleton (complete)- Nature - Ruins Base Game * Ancient Statue- "Another hoser." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "Looks a little worn out." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "There's axe marks on these altar stones." * Algae- "Doesn't look edible." * Broken Clockworks- "Dead metal" * Relic- "What's this all aboot?" * Relic (broken)- "I don't plan on fixin' that." * Thulecite Fragments- "It's not wood but it'll do." * Cave Lichen- "Looks barely edible." * Ornate Chest- "What's in the box?!" * Large Ornate Chest- "That's a nice chest with horns, eh." * Nightmare Light- "They should have used wood." Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I can make some fiery tools here, eh?" * Coffee Plant- "Coffee beans!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I wish it had more beans." * Coffee Plant (barren)- "You look a little down, bud." * Coffee Plant (withered)- "It could use good cuppa joe." * Coffee Plant (held)- "I'm going to take you everywhere with me." * Elephant Cactus- "Watch out! That plant's gonna give'r!" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "It's prickly, eh?" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "This cactus gave'r. Now it's tired." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "Are you headed my way?" * Obsidian Boulder- "There's a fire burning within it." * Obsidian- "It's a little toasty." * Charcoal Boulder- "It makes my hands all sooty." * Burnt Ash Tree- "Well, it's definitely not an evergreen." * Dragoon Den- "That doesn't look like a beaver dam." * Dragoon Saliva- "Rude." * Woodlegs' Cage- "Are you OK in there, buddy?" * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- *Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- *Volcano (exit)- "Time to leave, eh?" Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "Maxwell's own mounted police." * Clockwork Bishop- "It's been a while since my last confession." * Clockwork Rook- "Hmm... does the rook move in a straight line? I forget." * Damaged Knight- "Doesn't look to be in the best of shape." * Damaged Bishop- "I can see the internal workings!" * Damaged Rook- "The gears are spilling out." *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "Who's there, eh?" *Charlie (attacked by)- "Yeouch! That was rough!" * Hound- "They'd be good at pulling a sled." * Red Hound- "Hot hound!" * Blue Hound- "Arctic hounds?" * Hound's Tooth- "Beauty, eh?" * Spider- "That's the biggest spider I've ever seen!" * Spider Warrior- "They come in yellow now, eh?" * Spider (sleeping)- "Careful, now, eh?" * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I don't want to wake it." * Spider (dead)- "Good!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "Great!" * Spider Gland- "I think it's poison." * Silk- "Spiders give me the willies." * Krampus- "Back off, hoser!" * Krampus Sack- "I feel bad taking someone else's sack." * Merm- "What foul sea did that crawl out of?" * Tentacle- "Are there squid down there?" * Tentacle Spike- "It wobbles when you wave it." * Tentacle Spots- "I'm blushing!" * Big Tentacle- "It's so big!" * Baby Tentacle- "Are those squid babies?" * Guardian Pig- "I don't want to make him mad." * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "What happened to him?!" * Ghost- "Boo! Ha ha!" * MacTusk- "Oh no. Walruses again!" * Wee MacTusk- "Why are they so far South?" * Walrus Tusk- "He had a cavity, eh?" * Tam o' Shanter- "My granddad wore a hat like this." * Mosquito- "That'll take a pint out of me!" * Mosquito (held)- "What do I do with this, eh?" * Mosquito Sack- "Blood and guts, eh?" * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Skeeters!" * Cave Spider- "Tricky devil!" * Spitter- "Spitting is rude!" * Batilisk- "Who taught that rat to fly?" * Snurtle- "Spirals!" * Slurtle- "He's just misunderstood." * Slurtle Slime- "Someone needs a tissue." * Broken Shell- "I broke his home. I feel bad." * Meat Bulb- "Is that meat?" * Fleshy Bulb- "It's warm and lumpy." * Eyeplant- "It needs to mind its own business." * Slurper- "I think it's living hair." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "They're smart to live away from the corruption." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "WOOORM!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "I know a plant when I see one. This'n an impostor!" * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Be wary the moving ground." Reign of Giants * Varg- "That thing could pull a sled by its lonesome." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "You're due for a chopping." *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "I'll chop you too!" Don't Starve Together * Ewecus- "Reminds me of momma!" * Gem Deer- * Grumble Bee- "Hopefully no one's allergic, eh?" * Lavae- "Death by axe!" * Shadow Piece- Shipwrecked * Floaty Boaty Knight- "That guy's got an attitude problem, eh?" * Flup- "Gross." * Poison Mosquito- "These blasted mosquitos carry a sickness." * Snake- "It's okay, as far as serpents go." * Poison Snake- "I'd rather not get bitten by that." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- * Sea Hound- "Not gonna make a buddy of that one, that's for sure." * Stink Ray- "Smells worse than a waterlogged moose, eh!" * Swordfish- "Sorry, guy." * White Whale- "It's strong, and very free." * White Whale Carcass- "Well, he's dead now." * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "Seems a little hot under the toque!" Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "He smells like a sod house." * Beefalo (follower)- "I think he likes me." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "He's catching some zeds." * Beefalo (naked)- "Cheer up, eh?" * Beefalo Wool- "It feels like my beard." * Beefalo Horn- "I don't know if I should put my mouth on that." * Baby Beefalo- "A face only a mother could love." * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "I like to sleep outside, too" * Nearby Bees- "Bees! Bees!" * Bee- "She's making the flowers grow." * Killer Bee- "That bee doesn't seem as friendly." * Bee (held)- "Now what do I do with it?" * Killer Bee (held)- "He's none to pleased with his situation." * Stinger- "Ouch! It's pointy." * Pig- "Walking back bacon!" * Pig (follower)- "We're a team! Yah!" * Pig (dead)- * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "Bacon with a tail." * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "He looks friendly enough." * Bunny Puff- "I feel sorry for him." * Frog- "I don't trust anything that can't decide between air and water." * Frog (sleeping)- "It's tired." * Frog (dead)- "Ex-frog." * Koalefant- "He looks tasty." * Winter Koalefant- "They get tastier in the winter." * Rock Lobster- "Lobster supper time!" * Pengull- "Take off, beauty! To the Great White North!" * Splumonkey- "Well then. That's a new one." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "Stay away from my meat snacks!" * Catcoon- "Pests." * Cat Tail- "The end of that cat's tale." * Volt Goat- "That's a nice pair of horns you've got there." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Nice goat, nice goat!" * Volt Goat Horn- "Your horn is mine." Don't Starve Together * Beefalo (domesticated)- "I like this one's attitude." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Give'r!" * Blue Whale Carcass- "That's a big guy, eh." * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Bottlenosed Ballphin- * Jellyfish- "That's a jellyfish, don'tcha know." * Jellyfish (held)- * Water Beefalo- "The poor guy's the butt of every yoke." * Water Beefalo (follower)- * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- *Baby Water Beefalo- "Hey, little buddy!" *Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- * Prime Ape- "This guy's a bit of a keener." * Wildbore- Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "I never trusted those things, eh?" * Butterfly (held)- "Where are you going to run?" * Crow- "He's planning something. I can tell." * Redbird- "What a snotty little jerk." * Snowbird- "Go fly south or something!" * Crow (held)- "You'll pay for your crimes, crow!" * Redbird (held)- "Don't get comfortable, birdie." * Snowbird (held)- "It's stealing my warmth." * Jet Feather- "A gross feather." * Crimson Feather- "A disgusting feather." * Azure Feather- "A stupid feather." * Gobbler- "More birds! Why is it always birds?" * Eye Bone- "No one ever told him it was rude to stare." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "I wonder if it will ever wake up again." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "This used to be an eyebone." * Chester- "He's doing his best!" * Rabbit and Beardling- "Dang ground squirrels..." * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "I'd feel bad eating him." * Fireflies- "Reminds me of Algonquin park." * Fireflies (held)- "I've got a pocket full of sunshine!" * Mandrake (normal and follower)- "It's looking at me." * Mandrake (dead)- "Sorry, little guy." * Mandrake (cooked) (1)- "Sorry!" * Mandrake (cooked) (2)- "Was that a bad thing to do?" * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ow. What was that?" Reign of Giants * Glommer- "Keep flapping, little guy!" * Glommer's Flower- "Even the flower is slimy." * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "Dead and still slimy." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- * Glommer's Wings- "Unsurprisingly, the wings are slimy." * Glommer's Goop- "Yep, his slime is slimy too." * Moleworm (underground)- "Dig, dig, dig." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "It feels aboot rocks the way I feel aboot trees." * Moleworm (held)- "Want some rocks?" Don't Starve Together * Grass Gekko- "Where's the log lizard?" * Star-sky- "I've never had one of these before." * Star-sky (dead)- * Hutch- "Friendly lil' guy, eh?" * Canary- * Canary (held)- * Canary (poisoned)- * Saffron Feather- "A grody feather." * Extra-Adorable Lavae- "That's my lil' critter." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "Poor gal's getting hungry." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "Skinnier than a blue heron's legs." * Lavae Egg- "There's a fire burning in there." *Lavae Egg (cracked)- "I never thought I would see a happy egg." *Lavae Egg (too cold)- "I don't think that egg is warm enough." * Lavae Tooth- "Not as sharp as Lucy!" * Chilled Lavae- "Lil buddy cooled right off." * No-Eyed Deer- "That's a creature of the woods, eh?" * Deer Antler- "Wish I still had a cabin I could mount these things in." Shipwrecked * Crabbit- "Maybe we could be buds?" * Crabbit (held)- * Beardling- * Beardling (held)- * Bioluminescence- "Like nature's lightbulb." *Shifting Sands- * Dogfish- "Nice doggy." * Sharkitten- "Just a big sweet kitty cat, eh?" * Fishbone- "This better not attract any feathered vermin." * Fishbone (Packim dead)- * Fishbone (ashes)- * Packim Baggims- "I can tolerate him." * Parrot- "Shoo, filthy featherbag." * Parrot Pirate- "I'd rather not smalltalk with a birdbrain." * Seagull- "Vermin of the sky." * Seagull (in water)- "Vermin of the sea." * Toucan- "Pretty fancy lookin' bird, that." * Doydoy- "Not too sure how this thing survives, eh." * Doydoy Nest- "Those filthy birds breed here." * Doydoy Feather- "It's nothing like the plumage of the proud Canadian goose." * Doydoy Egg- "Looks like good eatin' to me." *Hatching Doydoy Egg- * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Could use a side of Canadian bacon." * Baby Doydoy- "It's filthy." * Teen Doydoy- * Parrot (held)- * Parrot Pirate (held)- * Seagull (held)- * Seagull (picked up, in water)- * Toucan (held)- * Doydoy (held)- * Baby Doydoy (held)- * Teen Doydoy (held)- * Wobster- "A little melted butter and it'd be delicious." * Fishermerm- "I don't know aboot that guy." Mobs - Tallbird Family Base Game * Tallbird- "I don't trust birds that can't fly, either." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Nothing there" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I should steal its egg to teach it a lesson." * Tallbird Egg- "What's in here?" * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "It tastes like justice." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "It's hatching." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "You can taste the beak, eh?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is it crying?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Too cold for you?" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "Birds are never prompt." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "Any time now." * Smallbird- "What do you want?" * Smallbird (hungry)- "It wants something." * Smallbird (starving)- "I think it's starving." * Smallish Tallbird- "It's growing up to be a jerk, just like its parents." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Are you ALWAYS hungry?" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It getting wild with hunger." * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Sorry! I'll try harder!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (Leif)- "I'm sorry about all of those trees!" * Spider Queen- "You're not my queen!" * Spiderhat- "She's a real beaut, ain't she?" * Deerclops- "That's a big moose!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "Now what is this good for?" * Ancient Guardian- "Another poor soul with a curse." * Guardian's Horn- "That's a nice horn, eh." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "That's a big bear!" * Thick Fur- "It's as thick as my head!" * Moose/Goose- "Whatever it is, it's definitely Canadian." * Moose/Goose Egg- "Well, it lays eggs, apparently." * Mosling- "Feathery moose baby!" * Down Feather- "Pillowy plumage." * Dragonfly- "He will burn all the trees before I can chop them!" * Scales- "I still don't believe in dragons." *Lava Spit (hot)- "Aaaah! Tree killer!" *Lava Spit (cool)- "My trees are safe now." Don't Starve Together * Bee Queen- "Bees got no business getting that big." * Bee Queen Crown- "Hmph. Real regal." * Klaus- "Thing's got no eyes, eh?" * Klaus (second form)- * Stag Antler- "Gotta be some use for that." * Toadstool- "I'm gonna need a bigger axe." * Shroom Skin- "That's gross." Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "I've angered the forest!" * Quacken- "For Lucy!" * Quacken Tentacle- "A bit grabby, don'tcha think?" * Chest of the Depths- "Show me the loot!" * Sealnado- "'Tis the witch of November come stealin'." * Sealnado (failed attack)- * Turbine Blades- "Makes my head spin." * Magic Seal- "It's pulsing with power, eh." * Tiger Shark- "'Might be cute if it didn't want to eat me." * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Don'tcha know it's rude to stare?" * Shark Gills- "Fish lungs." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "Why does he hate me?" * Pig King- "He's not MY king." *Wes (trapped)- "Who's that hoser?" * Abigail- "That ain't right." Reign of Giants *Bigfoot- "Watch where you're stepping!" *Webber (grave)- Don't Starve Together * Antlion- "They grow'em big out here, eh?" Shipwrecked * Yaarctopus- "How you holdin' up out here, guy?" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "There's an evil bird in there thinking evil bird thoughts." * Egg (cooked)- "Well, at least it never became a bird." * Monster Meat- "I'm not hungry enough for that." * Meat- "Tastes like moose." * Morsel- "I wish this were bigger." * Cooked Monster Meat and Monster Jerky- "I still don't want to eat it." * Cooked Meat- "Just like my dear old ma used to make." * Cooked Morsel- "That'll just make me hungrier!" * Jerky- "It tastes like survival." * Small Jerky- "Just a bite." * Leafy Meat- "That's gross!" * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Cooking it didn't help much." * Drumstick- "October food." * Fried Drumstick- "Thanks, turkey." * Fish- "Looks like a cod." * Cooked Fish- "I wish I had some chips." * Eel- "This should cook up nicely." * Cooked Eel- "This cooked up nicely." * Koalefant Trunk- "It's pretty thin." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "It's thick and hairy." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I think it boiled off all of the nose cheese." * Frog Legs- "They're still jumping!" * Cooked Frog Legs- "At least they stopped moving." * Batilisk Wing- "Gross!" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Gross! And tasty! So confusing!" Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- * Dead Swordfish- * Tropical Fish- "Are you ready to become fish'n'chips?" * Dead Jellyfish- "The life's all but drained out of it, eh?" * Cooked Jellyfish- "I think this is as edible as it gets." * Raw Fish- "I'd prefer salmon." * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- * Fish Steak- * Fish Morsel- "Hope I don't attract bears, eh?" * Cooked Fish Morsel- "Looks good to me." * Limpets- "Some sort of water-dwelling snail, eh." * Cooked Limpets- "Dinner's on." * Mussel- "Those look like good eatin', eh?" * Cooked Mussel- "These look tasty." * Shark Fin- "I'm sure the shark won't miss this." * Dead Wobster- "He's thoroughly hooped." * Delicious Wobster- "Good eats!" * Bile-Covered Slop- "What on earth is that!" * Dragoon Heart- "The heart of the beast." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "I have a heartier appetite than that." * Banana- "It tastes tropical." * Dragon Fruit- "I've never seen one of those before." * Durian- "It smells bad." * Pomegranate- "That's too fancy for me." * Roasted Berries- "Tastes like warm berries." * Cooked Banana- "I cooked it." * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "It tastes like maple syrup." * Extra Smelly Durian- "It smells even worse." * Sliced Pomegranate- "This would go good on flapjacks." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "How can it be both water and melon?" * Grilled Watermelon- "I'm not sure aboot grilled fruit..." Don't Starve Together * Juicy Berries- "That's good eatin', eh?" * Roasted Juicy Berries- "Mmm. With some syrup these'd be perfect." Shipwrecked * Coconut- "It's a coconut, eh." * Halved Coconut- "I turned one coconut into two!" * Roasted Coconut- "Ready to eat, eh." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Corn- "I like it, but not in everything that I eat." * Carrot (planted)- "I'm not one for vegetables, eh?" * Carrot (picked and cooked)- "That's rabbit food." * Pumpkin- "I don't like to eat things that grow on the ground." * Eggplant- "I bet birds have something to do with this." * Popcorn- "Cooked with the goodness of corn." * Hot Pumpkin- "Pies are good." * Braised Eggplant- "Suspiciously birdy." * Red Cap- "I don't know..." * Green Cap- "I've eaten stranger things in the woods." * Blue Cap (normal and cooked)- "That's not meat." * Cooked Red Cap- "Only if I get really hungry." * Cooked Green Cap- "I don't trust it." * Glow Berry- "This thing will be useful." * Lichen- "Yum! Tastes woody!" Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Would you put nails in your mouth?" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Much better." * Cactus Flower- "It's a wonder anything grows in this climate at all." Don't Starve Together * Lesser Glow Berry- "Wrinklier than the underside of a beaver." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "That's some seaweed, eh?" * Seaweed- "It's slimy, eh." * Roasted Seaweed- "It has a weird texture." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Looks like some sorta fancy potato, eh?" * Sweet Potato- "I'll cook this up good." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Could use some marshmallow, eh." * Coffee Beans- "I should cook these up." * Roasted Coffee Beans- "I'm addicted to this, eh." Food - Crock Pot * Bacon and Eggs- "Awww. It's just front bacon." * Butter Muffin- "Crunchy!" * Dragonpie- "Almost as good as butter tarts!" * Fish Tacos- "Tastes like the sea, eh?" * Fishsticks- "Elegant dining in a box." * Froggle Bunwich- "You can really taste the swamp." * Fist Full of Jam- "Now to find peanut butter." * Fruit Medley- "In syrup!" * Honey Ham- "But it's not a holiday..." * Honey Nuggets- "One of my favourite meals!" * Kabobs- "The stick really adds to the flavour." * Mandrake Soup- "It's a tiring soup." * Meatballs- "All the meats!" * Meaty Stew- "Sticks to your ribs." * Monster Lasagna- "This is cat food!" * Pierogi- "I call them 'Yum pockets'." * Powdercake- "I like the ones made with real sugar better." * Pumpkin Cookies- "This will keep me chopping." * Ratatouille- "I cooked it myself!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "I'm getting better at cooking." * Taffy- "Sugary. Good." * Turkey Dinner- "Turkey day is here again!" * Unagi- "It'll fill ya up." * Waffles- "I prefer flapjacks." * Wet Goop- "Better than some things I've eaten!" Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Healthy, but not very hardy." * Guacamole- "I'm not sure I trust it." * Ice Cream- "Only after I've chopped enough!" * Melonsicle- "Wood AND food?!" * Spicy Chili- "Good after a long day of chopping in the cold." * Trail Mix- "The perfect snack for a day of chopping." Don't Starve Together * Jellybeans- "You can barely taste the bean!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "I'd prefer maple taffy..." * Bisque- "Hearty." * California Roll- "I feel like a regular Vancouverite." * Ceviche- "I'd be loonie not to eat this." * Coffee- "Good ol' joe." * Jelly-O Pop- "I guess this is a dessert island, eh?" * Lobster Bisque- "Looks pretty good for desert island food." * Lobster Dinner- "I'd prefer salmon." * Seafood Gumbo- "We don't have this back home." * Shark Fin Soup- "He'll swim in my stomach from now on." * Surf 'n' Turf- "Good eating, that." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "I can get maple syrup on that?" * Monster Tartare- "Isn't there anything else to eat?" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "Best meal I've seen in awhile, eh?" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Pretty extravagant!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "Not trees." * Carrot Seeds- "Tiny carrots." * Corn Seeds- "I'm more of a hewer of wood than a tiller of soil." * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "Maybe I can grow more." * Durian Seeds- "Why would I want to grow more of those things." * Eggplant Seeds- "Hmmm. I'm not sure." * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seedy." * Pumpkin Seeds- "It's a seed." * Toasted Seeds- "We call this 'lumberjack surprise'." * Honey- "Mmmmmm-mmmm. Bee syrup." * Butterfly Wings- "I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person!" * Butter- "I prefer margarine." * Rot- "Aw, it's Diefenbakered." * Rotten Egg- "One less bird. Good." Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "What a waste of a perfectly good tree." * Electric Milk- "I think the electricity curdled it." * Watermelon Seeds- "Maybe I could plant them?" Don't Starve Together * Phlegm- "I hope it doesn't get stuck in my moustache." * Royal Jelly- "I'm majestic enough as is." Shipwrecked * Blubber- "Quit your blubbering." * Brainy Matter- "How brainy." * Sweet Potato Seeds- "These would be of more use to me planted." Misc Items Base Game * Abigail's Flower (held)- "It's a flower? I guess." * Abigail's Flower (stage 1)- "Yup. It's a flower." * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "That flower's acting funny..." * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "Did it just move?" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I'm not comfortable with this." * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "Maybe we should split, eh?" * Blueprint- "I'm not one for book learning." * Gears- "I never could figure these things out." * Ashes- "It's all burnt up." * Red Gem- "I see within it the fiery death of a thousand trees." * Blue Gem- "It's very cold." * Yellow Gem- "I can see the stars in it." * Green Gem- "How flashy." * Orange Gem- "It's shimmering." * Beard Hair- "These aren't from me." * Manure- "Don't poop in camp!" * Guano- "It stinks less than the other kind." * Melty Marbles- "I used to play that game." * Fake Kazoo- "Not the real thing, eh?" * Gord's Knot- "Reminds me of a story I heard once." * Gnome- "Don't ask me." * Tiny Rocketship- "It needs a robot arm, eh?" * Frazzled Wires- "They're not good any more, eh?" * Ball and Cup- "I could play this for hours!" * Hardened Rubber Bung- "If I find a tub, I'm all set." * Mismatched Buttons- "I just sew my clothing shut around me when I put it on." * Second-hand Dentures- "Choppers for old folks." * Lying Robot- "Quiet, you!" * Dessicated Tentacle- "It's all withered." * Slurper Pelt- "Looks like a dead beaver." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "The skull gives me the willies, too." * Bone Shards- "I wish I knew how to make bread." Don't Starve Together * Pile o' Balloons- "Are those balloons?" * Codex Umbra- "Trees made into... paper? How unholy!" * Fur Tuft- "Shh! The creature might still be around." * Steel Wool- "That'll put the shine back on my axe." * Leaky Teacup- "Gaudy as all get-out." * White and Black Bishop- "And here I am just a pawn, eh?" * Bent Spork- "It needs to be straightened, eh?" * Toy Trojan Horse- "I would have liked this when I was a boy." * Unbalanced Top- "It keeps falling over, eh?" * Back Scratcher- "If you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, eh?" * Beaten Beater- "It belongs in a kitchen, not in the woods." * Frayed Yarn- "I'd rather have some proper rope." * Shoe Horn- "I don't need help putting my shoes on, eh?" * Lucky Cat Jar- "We should whip up some pumpkin cookies to put in there, eh?" * Air Unfreshener- "I already smell like pine and woodchips, according to Lucy." * Potato Cup- "Genius! A cup for a proper woodsman." * Wire Hanger- "Nowhere to hang clothes in the woods." * Moonlens- * Iridescent Gem- "You're fond of it, aren'tcha Lucy?" * Moon Caller's Staff- "Err, moon magic isn't really... my thing... Heh" *Polar Light- * Shadow Atrium- "Yeesh. Don't get that near me." * Desert Stone- "S'got a powerful stink, eh?" * Beach Toy- * Crumpled Package- "Doesn't look useful, but I could be wrong." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "It smells kind of funny, eh?" * Dubloons- "I've struck gold!" * Message in a Bottle- "Is someone trying to talk to me?" * Seashell- "A pretty shell." * Snakeskin- "I'm sure the snake didn't need this." * Snake Oil- "I'm not falling for this." * Orange Soda- "Is this safe for consumption?" * Voodoo Doll- "Is that my face?" * Ukulele- "This guitar is tiny!" * License Plate- "It just a little sheet of metal, eh?" * Ancient Vase- "It's broken." * Brain Cloud Pill- "Who knows what this does?" * Wine Bottle Candle- "Not very useful looking." * Broken AAC Device- "I got no idea what that is." * One True Earring- "Shouldn't there be two?" * Old Boot- "Not my size, eh." * Sextant- "That's a little too fancy for my likin'." * Toy Boat- "That boat seems a little on the small side." * Soaked Candle- "I can't imagine this having a use, eh." * Sea Worther- "A toy for a keener." * Iron Key- "I should hold on to this, eh?" * Bone Key- "What might this open?" * Golden Key- "Key to what, eh?" * Tarnished Crown- "Luxurious." Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "Oh well. I gave it a good try." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "That makes sense." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "I don't know how to move that." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "Something is off about that rock, eh?" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "Where did it go?!" * Ashes of Divining Rod- "I guess that doesn't go through there." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That's a weird looking rod." * Divining Rod- "I wonder if it gets the hockey game." * Divining Rod (cold)- "It's really fuzzy from here." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I think I'm getting closer." * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Woah, careful there, bud." * Divining Rod (hot)- "Loud and clear! Something's near!" * Divining Rod Holder- "It looks like something plugs in." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "It's ready to be unlocked." * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Now all it needs is to be turned on." * Maxwell's Door- "I wonder if that's the way out of here." * Maxwell's Phonograph- "Better than most of the stuff on the radio." * Maxwell's Light- "That's unnatural." * Maxwell Statue- "He's kind of a jerk, eh?" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "He's not playing fair, eh?" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "Hey! That's just mean!" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "It smells a bit off, eh?" * Nightmare Lock- "Where is the key?" * Nightmare Throne- "I've seen nicer chairs." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Do you need help?" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "It's trapped!" Announcements Base Game *Generic- "What's that, eh?" *Freedom- "I got out!" *Freezing- "It's cold out here!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- 「過來這裡啊！」 *Battlecry (prey)- "This is the end for you, eh!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "I'll make bacon of you yet!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "For the North!" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "Prepare for a choppin'!" *Leaving combat- "I think that's enough." *Leaving combat (prey)- *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "Bees! Bees!" *Dusk- 「快是我的睡覺時間了。」 *Entering light- "Brilliance!" *Entering darkness- "Who turned out the lights?" *Doing things in the dark- "It's dark, eh!" *Failed to do something- "Sorry, I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I can't do that right now." *Trying to sleep during the day- "Only a hoser sleeps during the day." *Trying to sleep during day in a cave- *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My belly is too empty to fall asleep." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too scary out to sleep." *Hounds are coming- "There's something out there." *Deerclops is coming- "What was that?" *Inventory Full- "I can't carry any more kit." *Eating- "Tasty!" *Eating (stale food)- "I got to that one just in time." *Eating (spoiled food)- "That was a wee bit manky." *Eating (painful food)- "That was past the expiry date." *Hungry- "I'm getting peckish." *Earthquake- "The ground is heaving!" *Exiting a cave- Reign of Giants *Lightning miss- *Overheating- "It's so hot out here!" *Tree Shelter- "I won't chop you down immediately as thanks for the shelter." *Wetness (low)- "It's a curse of water." *Wetness (medium)- "Plaid's warm, even when wet." *Wetness (high)- "I'm getting quite wet, eh?" *Wetness (highest)- "Better hold on tight to Lucy." *Dropping tool while wet- "The stuff of nightmares!" *Smoldering item- *Burnt- "Ouch, that's hot!" *Giant arrival- *Trying to sleep on fire- "Not sure that's entirely safe." Reign of Giants * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- *Sinkhole warning- "Pothole incoming." *Cave-in warning- "Sounds like some trouble up above." Shipwrecked *Volcano eruption warning- *Volcano eruption- *Sea Hounds are coming- *Sealnado is coming- *Map border approaching- *Entering map border- *Exiting map border- *Riding wave- "For the North!" *Boat losing durability- *Boat leak- *Boat sinking- "We're goin' down, eh?" *Crabbit escape- Lucy the Axe quotes *Equipped (1)- "Let's chop some trees!" *Equipped (2)- "Nice day for a walk!" *Equipped (3)- "We make a good team!" *Equipped (4)- "There must be some trees around here somewhere." *Equipped (5)- "Woodie! Chop some trees!" *Equipped (6)- "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees." *Equipped (7)- "Chop chop chop. Heh." *On Ground (1)- "Come back! Take me with you!" *On Ground (2)- "Where did you go?" *On Ground (3)- "Take me with you!" *On Ground (4)- "What if I get stolen?" *In Container (1)- "It's dark in here!" *In Container (2)- "I'm scared!" *In Container (3)- "I can't see anything!" *In Container (4)- "I hate it in here." *Other Owner (1)- "You're not Woodie!" *Other Owner (2)- "Put me down!" *Dropped (1)- "You'll come back right?" *Dropped (2)- "What did I say?" *Dropped (3)- "I... don't understand!" *Dropped (4)- "Can we talk about this?" *Dropped (5)- "Don't forget about me!" *Chopped (1)- "Woooooo!" *Chopped (2)- "Yeah!" *Chopped (3)- 「愚蠢的樹！」 *Chopped (4)- "Nom nom nom!" *Chopped (5)- "We did it!" *Chopped (6)- "This is AWESOME!" *Chopped (7)- "Death to all trees!" *Chopped (8)- "Again! Let's chop another!" *Chopped (9)- 「漂亮的揮擊！」 *Chopped (10)- "Too easy!" *Beaver Low (1)- 「你還好嗎?」 *Beaver Low (2)- "You look distracted, Woodie." *Beaver Low (3)- "Calm down! It's just a tree!" *Beaver Mid (1)- "Woodie? Can you hear me?" *Beaver Mid (2)- "You might want to slow down a bit." *Beaver Mid (3)- "Careful, you're getting yourself worked up!" *Beaver Mid (4)- "Don't chop too fast. You know what will happen!" *Beaver High (1)- "Woodie! Be careful!" *Beaver High (2)- "It's starting!" *Beaver High (3)- "You're not looking so good!" *Beaver High (4)- "Your teeth are growing!" *Beaver High (5)- "Watch out! You're going to turn!" *Beaver Back Down (1)- "That was a close one!" *Beaver Back Down (2)- "I think we'll be all right." *Beaver Back Down (3)- "You're looking much better now." *Beaver Back Down (4)- "It's passed. For now." *Beaver Back Down (5)- "It's back in the lodge. Phew." *Transformation To Beaver (1)- "Oh no!" *Transformation To Beaver (2)- "It happened again!" *Transformation To Beaver (3)- "The curse!" *Transformation To Beaver (4)- "I warned you!" *Transformation To Beaver (5)- "Woodie!" *Transform Back To Woodie (1)- "You're back!" *Transform Back To Woodie (2)- "Quick! Pick me up!" *Transform Back To Woodie (3)- "Are you OK?" *Transform Back To Woodie (4)- "Don't let that happen again!" *Transform Back To Woodie (5)- "Everything is going to be fine. Just focus." Removed Base Game * Heat Stone- "We call these 'night rocks' back home." * Heat Stone (cold)- "It's gone cold, eh?" * Heat Stone (warm)- "It's getting a bit dimmer." * Heat Stone (hot)- "I could chop all winter with that in my pocket!" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "A watched plant never grows." * Blow Dart- "This seems a bit aggressive." * Fire Dart- "This seems a bit more aggressive than the last one." * Berry Bush (picked)- "I didn't even share!" * Grave- "I should probably leave that alone." * Sinkhole- "It looks like Sudbury down there." * Relic- "Piece of furniture." * Mandrake- "What have I done?" Don't Starve Together * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "It's caught a bit of a bug." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "It's lookin' pretty unhealthy." Exclusive to PS4 *Accomplishment- "Lucy is going to be so proud of me!" *Accomplishment completed- Skins * Formal Set- "I clean up pretty good, eh?" * Survivor Set- "I could do with a haircut and a cup of tea, eh?" * Shadow Set- "Forests are full of shadows, eh?" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "Just a head, eh?" * Deadly Feast- "That doesn't smell quite right, eh." * Skull Chest- "That's scary!" *Golden Pitchfork- *Boat- "Must have hit a nor'easter." * Sunk Boat- *Tree Clump- *Pig Tent- *DEVTOOL- "I'm not commenting on that." *UNIMPLEMENTED- "It doesn't look safe." *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP- "Close one!" *TREASURECHEST_TRAP- "Something is not quite right about that chest." * Poison Frog- Trivia *Woodie's examination quote for Monster Lasagna is a reference to the comic strip Garfield, where the main character is a feline whose favorite food is Lasagna. *Woodie's quote on Lucy is a reference to the famous sitcom, I Love Lucy. *When examining a Spider Den, Woodie (who is Canadian) will say, "Holy Mackinaw! Look at that thing!" This is a reference to the catchphrase of Canadian sportscaster Joe Bowen. *Woodie's examination quote for Rot is a reference to John Diefenbaker, Canada's 13th Prime Minister. *Woodie's examination quote for Bone Shards is a reference to the fairy tale "Jack and the Beanstalk", in which the giant says that he will "Grind man's bones to make my bread." *Woodie's examination quote for the burnt Science Machine in RoG ("How did it get burned?!") may be a reference to The Wickerman, where when examining a burnt doll, the main protagonist yells "HOW'D IT GET BURNED?!" *Woodie's examination quote for pengulls refers to a song recorded by Rush and Bob and Doug McKenzie. The lyrics go "Take off/To the Great White North/Take off/It's a beauty way to go". The characters Bob and Doug McKenzie also used catchphrases like "hoser" (or "hosehead") and made frequent references to backbacon and toques, which informs Woodie's quotes. *The line "All work and no play makes me want to chop trees", said when Lucy is equipped, is a reference to ''The Shining'''s iconic quote "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy". *Woodie's examination quote for Mushroom Lights is a reference to the song "Colors of the Wind" from the film Pocahontas. Category:角色台詞 Category:角色